wildcard_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Cards
Card Functionality *Upon ability activation, the user's eyes flash yellow, similar to Ruby Rose's silver eye ability in the series RWBY. *In order for the ability to be accessed at will, the user must connect to their soul. *If a non-Card Holder kills a Card Holder, they acquire their Card and assume their respective ability. *If a Card Holder kills another Card Holder that is not part of the Dead Man’s Hand, their own ability gets enhanced and more powerful. *If a Card Holder kills another Card Holder that is part of the Dead Man’s Hand, their ability not only gets enhanced but they also acquire that person’s ability. The same goes for Dead Man’s Hand holders killing one another. Card Abilities NOTE: The bolded names are major characters! All who are not bold play a part in the story, but are not considered to be major characters. Royal Flush Gang *'Jack of Clubs' (Scottie Cassidy) - velocity manipulation **Later gets inertia manipulation? *'LIFE: Ace of Clubs' (Claire Cassidy) - blood sensing **Later gets healing ***Ability enhances further on and gets life inducement *'Ten of Clubs' (Austin Cortez) - sand manipulation **Initially had something less severe, but killing in the past led him to having sand manipulation ***Later gets perception manipulation (via killing Mind Card) ****By killing Mind Card, his own ability enhances and he gets...? *'King of Clubs' (Bill Garrett) - location swapping *'Queen of Clubs' (Margaret Downes) - intoxication inducement Full House Gang *'BODY: Eight of Spades' (Lloyd Vaughn) - contact stabbing **Later acquires nerve manipulation *'MIND:' Eight of of Clubs (Haskay) - perception manipulation *Eight of Hearts (???) - cold energy manipulation *'King of Diamonds' (Cesar Marston) - conflict inducement **Later acquires nerve manipulation (via killing Body Card) ***By killing Body Card, his own ability enhances and he gets chaos manipulation *King of Hearts (???) - temperature/weather manipulation Miscellanous *'DEATH:' Ace of Spades (Lemmy Jackson) - death inducement/"death stare" **Note: Lemmy is mostly a pacifcist and blind in one eye *'SOUL:' Black Joker (Sally Hart) - soul manipulation/immortality **Note: As a result of her unique Card, Sally is immortal and completely aware of the game and has been in many cycles trying to reassemble the Dead Man's Hand to break it but always finds bad luck Others *??? (???) - moonlight weapon enhancements *??? (???) - personal timeline *Task binding? *Conflict inducement? *Moral manipulation? *Skinwalker physiology? Suit of Spades - Body #'Ace of Spades' ("death card"): Wyatt "Nasty" James #*Corpse reanimation #Two of Spades #*Horse manipulation #Three of Spades #*Eye blink inducement #Four of Spades #*Limb severing #Five of Spades #*Sitting inducement #Six of Spades #*Prickly skin generation #Seven of Spades #'Eight of Spades': Lloyd Vaughn #*Blood manipulation - if the wound is open - and self-regeneration #Nine of Spades #*Sexual organ manipulation #Ten of Spades #*Tumbleweed transformation #'King of Spades': ??? #*Self-duplication #Queen of Spades #'Jack of Spades' ("one-eyed royal" & "wild card"): ??? #*Invisibility Suit of Hearts - Weaponry #'Ace of Hearts': Benjamin "Benny" Crawford #*Dynamite generation #Two of Hearts #*Smoke manipulation #Three of Hearts #*Splinter generation #Four of Hearts #'Five of Hearts' #*Ocular targeting #Six of Hearts #Seven of Hearts #*Bow and arrow manipulation #Eight of Hearts #Nine of Hearts #Ten of Hearts #'King of Hearts' ("suicide king"): Laura Bassett #*Physical force transference #Queen of Hearts #*Spur shuriken generation #'Jack of Hearts' ("one-eyed royal" & "wild card"): Scottie Cassidy #*Bullet manipulation Suit of Clubs - Mind #'Ace of Clubs': Bill Garrett #*Truth inducement (initially) #*Morality manipulation (upon becoming a Hand Holder) #Two of Clubs #*Dream manipulation #Three of Clubs #Four of Clubs: ??? #*Mirage inducement #Five of Clubs #Six of Clubs #Seven of Clubs #'Eight of Clubs': ??? #*Memory manipulation #Nine of Clubs #Ten of Clubs #King of Clubs #'Queen of Clubs' ("flower queen"): Margaret Downes #*Intoxication inducement/sensual manipulation #Jack of Clubs Suit of Diamonds - Nature #Ace of Diamonds #Two of Diamonds #*Water manipulation #Three of Diamonds #*Coyote embodiment #'Four of Diamonds': ??? #*Temperature manipulation #'Five of Diamonds': ??? #*Animal manipulation #Six of Diamonds #Seven of Diamonds ("beer card") #Eight of Diamonds #Nine of Diamonds #Ten of Diamonds #'King of Diamonds' ("one-eyed royal", "suicide king", & "man with the axe"): ??? #*Gravity manipulation #Queen of Diamonds #'Jack of Diamonds' ("laughing boy"): ??? #*Dust manipulation